Pride and Joy
by Daisy Wilson
Summary: Part 2 in the Mary/ Molly Series- picks up right after The Other Daughter
1. Chapter 1

Pride and Joy- Part 1

Rating: Teen

A/N: Got my 3 reviews! Keep them coming!

January 1, 2000, CJ Cregg woke up in the arms of her fiancé. Not her boyfriend, but her fiancé. Leo's proposal the night before was perfect, everything she dreamed of and hoped for. She couldn't help but smile at the handsome man beside her and the diamond on her finger. She put her head on his chest and smiled.

"Morning, future wife," Leo said in a scratchy voice.

"Good morning future husband; are you sure the girls are ok with this?" she questioned as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"This necklace," he said as he fingered the pendant around, "is a Mother's Pendant," he explained. "The girls gave me permission to get this for you. It's each of their birthstones. The three of them told me that they would be proud to call you their Mom."

"Even Mal?"

"Well," Leo smiled, "you're only 6 years older than her so she won't call you Mom, but she's happy you're going to be her step-mom."

"I'm happy they're going to be my girls," CJ said as she leaned into kiss him.

"So, you've had six whole hours to think about it; when and where do you want to get married?"

"Spring wedding?"

"Sure. Church or civil?" he asked.

"Can we have a church wedding?"

"Jenny and I had a civil wedding. She was pregnant and I was shipping out so we went to the courthouse," he explained.

"If we can have a church wedding, I would like that over a civil wedding," she confessed.

"Well, we're both catholic so as long as the priest doesn't mind about Boo, I'm ok with that."

"Boo; that's cute, in case I didn't say it before," she laughed.

"What can I say; my kids make me mushy," he grinned.

"Where do you want the reception?" CJ continued, changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

"That we will have to run by the Secret Service; the President and Abbey will be there of course, so whatever they insist on will be what we'll need to do. How big of a wedding do you want?"

"I'd like to have Abbey, Donna, Mallory, Mary and Molly as a flower girl. Can you find four guys?"

"Jed, Pete, Josh and Sam; that was easy," he nodded. "I want to say this now and please keep it in mind; I've been married before so whatever you want, you can have. If I say to you get what you want, it's not because I don't care. Get what makes you happy."

"My family is going to want to meet you."

"Bring it on. I can handle it."

"I'll remind you of that later."

The pair continued to snuggle in bed for a few more hours and were finally awoken by a gentle knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Leo called.

"Good, you're up. It's time to start planning. CJ, meet us downstairs and we can start looking at bridal magazines!" Abbey exclaimed from the door.

"You knew about this before he asked?" CJ questioned, looking between Leo and Abbey.

"Please, he made the mistake of telling Jed. He may be great with military secrets but the man gossips like an 80 year old woman when it comes to his friends and family."

CJ was shanghaied by Abbey and the rest of the female population the minute she arrived in the kitchen.

"You need the platinum now or later?" he called as she was led out of the room.

"Later; nothing's open today," Abbey reasoned.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked. He wanted to attempt to be helpful at least.

"Draft the press statement with Sam and Toby," CJ instructed.

"Come on, this'll be great!" Sam exclaimed for the hall.

* * *

An hour later, there was still no sign of the women and Leo was starting to get frustrated with Sam and Toby.

"Why do we even need a statement?" Leo wined.

"Because, this is a big deal; you're the chief of staff and she's the press secretary. You'll be under the microscope by everyone," Sam explained. "Oh shit..."

"Sam!" Leo scolded.

"What about Jenny?" Sam questioned

"What do you mean, what about Jenny?" Jed asked looking between the two men.

"Oh shit," Leo said as he rubbed his head. "Jenny; I forgot about that whole situation."

"What's up with Jenny?" Jed questioned. "She left you and you've been divorced for over a year."

"Jenny's a bit pissed at me right now," Leo explained.

"Jenny's a lot pissed at him right now," Sam added.

"What are you talking about?" Leo questioned. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Christmas Eve, Mallory wasn't 100% honest with you," Sam confessed.

"What do you mean Samuel?" Leo demanded.

"She didn't start off with Mallory and the baby; she started off with you and the girls. She made a comment about Mallory spending time with your bastard daughters before she started in with the rest of it."

"She said what?" he asked icily.

"She said that she didn't understand why Mallory was so attached to your bastard daughters and that it was your horrible example that got Mallory in her 'predicament'," he said gesturing with air quotes.

Leo rubbed his face. "Could anyone with any good ideas please share them?"

In the end, the men thought it would be a good idea to put off making a statement until Leo could talk to Jenny. Now, Leo had to convince CJ that this was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Pride and Joy- Part 2

Rating: Teen

A/N: I have the next few chapters ready to type up and post so look for a lot in the following week.

January 2, 2000, Leo and the girls were loading the McGarry Mobile for the trip back to Washington. The senior staff and Mallory were going back on Air Force One but Molly and Mary hadn't been informed of their transportation back to Washington.

"How long is the drive home?" Molly asked as she handed her father a bag.

"About 9 hours," he replied as he took the bag from her.

"So we should be back by supper?" Mary questioned.

"You'll be home by mid-afternoon but your Mom and I will be home in time for supper," he answered with a cryptic grin.

"What?" the girls asked in unison. By this time, Jed had appeared next to the car.

"Marry Christmas; you're flying back on Air Force One," Jed smiled.

"Really?" Molly squealed.

Both the adults chuckled at her.

"Yes; bed good," Leo instructed as he tapped her nose.

"We will Daddy," Mary assured with a giant smile.

* * *

CJ soon appeared as well. She kissed the girls good bye and climbed into the car. They pulled out of the yard at 8 and if they only stopped for gas and bathroom breaks, they should be pulling into the driveway in Georgetown by 8. CJ had great plans for this particular drive and pulled out a note pad as soon as they were on the interstate.

"Abbey and I spoke to the Secret Service and we have a few options we can discuss," she said, flipping to her notes.

"Alright, let's hear them," Leo nodded.

"Alright; for the ceremony, the service can either secure St. Thomas or St. Francis, where the Bartlett's go for Mass," she explained. "I spoke to Father Anthony and he said he would marry us even though I'm pregnant and you've been divorced."

"The divorce wasn't an issue?"

"No because it was a civil wedding and you never had it blessed," she explained.

"Good; I know you wanted a church wedding. I knew Boo wouldn't be a problem because the church is a big believer in people being married when they have kids," he smiled.

"We do have to do the marriage prep class, though," she cringed. She'd heard horror stories from aunts and such so she wasn't looking forward to it.

"That should be interesting," he said with a cocked brow. "Anything else?"

"We need to set a date. Weekends are out between now and the summer so I was thinking of Thursday, April 7. It's during Lent but it's ok because of a technical rule I didn't understand. If we go for that date, I won't be so big that the pictures are unflattering."

"I like it; it's different. How many people are we talking here?"

"That's the real question; who we need to invite versus who we want to invite. I know you're a bit of a big deal in the party but I would really like our wedding not to look like a fundraiser with better food. I need 20 for my family and you need about 30 for yours; I had no idea your mom had so many siblings still living."

The batted around the guest list and by the time they reached Connecticut, they had a guest list of 300 people.

"Since the President and the VP are on this list, the Secret Service is going to require a secure venue," Leo reasoned.

"One step ahead of you; Abbey offered us the use of the East Room. The Service was all over that because it's already secure. Because the President is going to be there, everyone was going to have to be vetted anyway and we would be able to get a contract with the White House kitchen which would be great since we are on a bit of a short time line."

"White tie or black?" he asked with trepidation.

"I thought about it and Black tie will be just fine," she said as she patted his knee.

"Thank you," he beamed. "So what, a 6 pm wedding and 8:00 reception start time?"

* * *

They continued to plan the wedding and by the time they got home, the only thing left to do were dresses and flowers. They arrived at 6:30 and when they opened the door, they were welcomed by the sound of the girls and Sam laughing in the kitchen and the smell of lasagne in the oven. The house looked clean and in order for the coming week.

"Thank you," CJ groaned as she walked into entry way.

"You ok?" Leo pounced.

"I'm fine Daddy; just tired and stiff," she said with a smile. They decided not to tell the girls until after CJ's appointment with her OB/GYN the following week.

They enjoyed a family dinner and by 9:00, Sam and Mallory had gone home and everyone was tucked into their respective beds and were sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Pride and Joy- Part 3

Rating: Teen

A/N: I have one more part I'm going to post today. Enjoy!

CJ and Leo waited in the office of Dr. Kate MacLean, CJ's OB/ GYN the first week of January. CJ played with her engagement ring and Leo looked at his watch; both were nervous but neither said anything about it.

"Hey CJ, come on in," the doctor smiled. Kate MacLean was about CJ's age but shorter and with long, blond hair. She was friendly and easy to talk to and CJ was very comfortable with her.

"Do I come with?" Leo asked. Back when Jenny was pregnant with Mallory, men were kept in the dark about such things.

"Of course; Dads and partners are always welcome," she smiled. Leo took CJ's hand and followed both women into the exam room. The doctor motioned them to sit down.

"So, what brings you in today?'

"I missed my pills back in December; we didn't use a back up by choice. I was late and did a test; the first one was negative. I waited a few days and did another and it was positive," CJ explained.

"Let's get a urine sample and draw some blood," she nodded. The tests were done quickly and they were able to confirm with another urine test that CJ was pregnant.

"I have to do an internal," the doctor said to Leo. "You can stand up by CJ's head and you won't see anything or you can step out. It's up to you."

"Stay?" CJ asked with her big, pleading eyes.

"Sure," Leo nodded. He took his instructed spot and held her hand while Kate did the examination.

"Now are you sure on your dates?"

"Yes; the kids and I were sick with the flu."

"I'm a little surprised that you're already having morning sickness; let's do an ultrasound to make sure you're not farther along than you think." She brought the machine over as CJ rearranged her blanket. She hissed when then the jelly made contact.

"It's very cold; sorry about that."

"It's ok."

She turned on the machine and started to move the probe around. She found what she was looking for and tuned the monitor towards CJ and Leo. "There's baby," she smiled.

Leo and CJ looked at the small black and white blob on the screen and both started to get misty-eyed.

"I was right; you're dates are off. Estimated foetal age is 10 weeks gestation and everything looks wonderful."

"How did it happen? I was on the pill?" she questioned, totally flummoxed.

"It's only 99.9% effective. Thanks for taking a hit for the team and being the 0.1," the doctor teased.

"When did she get pregnant?" Leo questioned, eyes still fixed on the monitor.

"Early November. Let's see if we can hear a heart beat. It's ok if we can't, it's still early and we can see it," she reassured. She flicked the switch and the rhythmic thumping filled the room. Leo started to cry unashamedly and so did CJ.

"She's real!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's too soon to tell if it's a she, Mr. McGarry," the doctor explained as she hit the print button. "But baby will be here around the end of July, beginning of August."

"I think he's going with the whole it's a girl thing because he already has three of them," CJ explained.

"It's 50/50 odds so you never know and some studies suggest that older dads have a better chance of making boys because of their hormones," the doctor smiled. "We can tell for sure when you come back for your 20 week ultrasound. Here are some pictures, make sure you get plenty of rest, cut out the caffeine, no smoking, and no alcohol. Eat what you want but make sure you get lots of fruit and veggies. Take your pre-natal vitamins and I'll see you in four weeks."

CJ and Leo left the doctor's office on cloud 9.

"When can we tell people?" Leo asked excitedly. He was ready to take out an ad in the Post.

"Next doctor's visit? Just in case?"

Leo understood what she meant. "If that's what you want, then sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Pride and Joy- Part 4

Rating: Teen

A/N: Deals with the death of a child so beware. I've had lots of people add this to their favourite story list. I you like it, please send some feedback!

After a hectic week in the West Wing, both CJ and Leo were looking forward to the weekend. They told the girls at the bi-weekly family dinner night and the news was received with joy.

"We're gonna have a new baby!" Molly exclaimed when she heard the news. She was of an age that she had no feelings of jealously towards the newest member of her family.

"It really is great news, Daddy," Mallory added.

"Congratulations, Mom," Mary said to her soon-to-be stepmother. "You're going to be a great Mom."

* * *

Leo left about an hour later while Clue was still being played at the dinning room table. He had a meeting which he would much rather skip but was, unfortunately, needed. He got into the SUV and drove to Chevy Chase to a coffee shop not far from his old house.

As promised, Leo contacted Jenny the day before so they could talk about Mallory. He ordered a tea and found a quiet booth at the back and waited for his ex-wife.

The tall read-headed woman walked into the coffee shop right on time. She spied her ex-husband and walked over to his table. Leo stood up when she walked over.

"Hello Jen," he said as he motioned her to sit down. "Do you want anything?"

"No thank you," she said coolly as she sat down opposite him. "I assume this is to do with Mallory."

Leo sighed, "Jen, I know you're not happy about this but you need to stay off of Mallory. You're stressing her out and that's not good for her or for the baby. You've made her cry so much over this and frankly, I can't have that anymore."

"I don't want her to make the same mistake I did," she blurted out.

Suddenly, it all clicked for Leo. He understood why his ex-wife was acting as she was.

"Were you really so unhappy Jenny? For our entire marriage, you were unhappy?" he asked sadly. He knew he'd been a crappy husband at times but it broke his heart that the woman in front of him, the woman he loved for most of his adult life, didn't love him.

"I was so very happy at first, before you went to Vietnam. We were just married and had a baby on the way; everything was just so perfect. Then, I lost him and you came back so changed…" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Him?" Jenny told him that she had a miscarriage, that she'd only been about 3 months or so when it happened.

"I was about 5 and a half months gone when I lost him. After it happened, they told me I was much farther along then I had thought. He was big enough to be classed as stillborn but not big enough to live," she explained as the tears rolled down her face.

"Oh Jenny," he said as he stood up and sat back down next to her. He pulled her into a hug.

"And then we had Mallory and I thought more would come after her and then you said no and it's not that I don't love Mallory but I wanted more, I wanted the chance to have my little boy back."

"I am so sorry Jen. I truly am."

"And now you have Mary and Molly and I can't help but hate their mother because if they would have been mine, I would have taken such good care of them because I wanted them so very much."

Leo held Jenny until she stopped shaking.

"What was his name?" he whispered.

"James- Andrew Thomas McGarry. He weighed 1 pound and he had little tuffs of blond hair. His eyes were closed but I thought they'd be like yours. His eyes were shaped like mine but he had your nose and your mouth. His hands were shaped like yours but his feet were like mine. They showed him to me; the nurses said it was better that way so I wouldn't imagine things. He's buried near my parents' old house."

"James- Andrew?" Leo asked again as tears formed in his own eyes.

"James for my father and Andrew for Andrew Jackson; I know you admired him. Thomas was for you and your father," she explained.

"It's a perfect name for him; it would have suited him. Jenny, CJ and I are getting married. I wanted you to hear that from me and not the papers," he said softly.

"I figured as much when she moved in; are you going to have more children?"

"She's pregnant now; I had the ring before I found out though."

"Thank you for telling me; I appreciate it. I have something for you of James- Andrew's. Can I drop it off tomorrow?"

"Please," he nodded. It still felt so strange that this baby he hadn't thought about in years suddenly had an identity. He mourned his loss in a hell-hole but now, the wound was laid open again.

"I promise to be kinder to Mallory; does Sam love her?"

"Disgustingly; I wouldn't let him in my house if he wasn't good for her."

"Alright. Good bye, Leo," she said as she stood up to leave.

"Bye."

Leo managed to keep it together until he got to his car. Once the door was closed the flood gates opened. He cried his heart out for 30 minutes. Once he was done he picked up his phone and dialled the memorized number.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"I want nothing more than to drink a whole bottle of Johnny Walker right now."

"Leo, are you ok?" Jed asked, worried beyond measure for his friend; Leo did not joke about his sobriety.

"No. Can I come over?"

"I'll tell the gate to expect you."


	5. Chapter 5

Pride and Joy- part 5

Rating: teen

A/N: Feedback please!

Leo drove to the White House on auto-pilot. He quickly made his way to the residence; he didn't want people to see his tear stained face. As soon as he arrived, Jed pulled him into a hug and it was in his best friend's arms that Leo's tears started again.

Abbey appeared at the door and looked at the pair, her eyes full of concern; in 33 years, she'd never seen Leo breakdown like this.

"Jed, what… is he…?"

Jed sniffed Leo's hair to see if he could smell the tell-tale aroma of booze and cigarettes. He smelled only coffee and the faint traces of his shampoo. He shook his head no.

"Is it the girls or CJ?" he asked.

"No," Leo sobbed.

"Let's talk," he said as he guided him to the study. "Call CJ; let her know he'll be home in a bit," he instructed his wife. He led his best friend over to the couch and sat him down. "What happened, Leo?"

It took Leo a few minutes to calm down enough. He took a deep breath before starting. "I met with Jenny tonight and she told me some stuff, from when we were first married. She told me about our son."

"Your son?" Jed questioned his eyes full of confusion. As far as he knew, Jenny and Leo only had Mallory.

"Jenny was pregnant when we got married; you remember that, right?"

"Yeah, she had a miscarriage while you were in Vietnam didn't…?"

"He was stillborn," Leo interjected. "My Jamie never got to take his first breath."

"Oh, Leo," Jed said as he hugged him again. There were no words for the type of pain Leo was feeling; there's a reason why there is no word for a parent who looses a child. Abbey had been standing at the door and came and sat down next to Leo and put her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"When was this again?" Jed asked.

"May 24, 1969. I remember I got the letter on July 4th; my CO took me out and got me wasted that night. Jed, I never got to meet my boy. I never got to teach him how to walk or throw a ball or ride a bike. I never got to drive him to college or watch him get married; I never got to see him at all," he sobbed.

"I know how you feel Leo; we lost a baby after Zoey. It's heart wrenching but I promise, it get's easier. He'll always be a part of you; you won't ever forget him but in time, it'll become another scar on your soul. Jamie's with God and you'll see him again some day. But until that time, he'll be watching over you and the girls," Jed assured.

It was in times like this that Leo wished he had Jed's faith in God.

* * *

Abbey arranged for a car to drive Leo home; he was in no condition to do it himself. It was after 11 when he was dropped off. CJ was attempting to read a book in the living room; the girls were long since in bed. She heard the car pull into the driveway and went to open the door for him.

"Are you physically alright?" she asked when he was in the house.

He nodded wordlessly.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked in a small voice, laced with fear.

"No," he said in a tone, barely above a whisper.

"Alright; the girls are in bed. Go upstairs and I'll lock up," she said as she gently rubbed his back.

Leo walked upstairs and when CJ caught up with him, he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"How about a bath?" she asked, seeing that he needed to relax.

"Ok."

CJ started the bath for him while he got undressed. She added some lavender bath gel to the water and went to find his pj's that Mallory had given him for Christmas. When went back into the bathroom, he was already in the tub.

"Join me?" he pleaded. He needed to be in her arms and that was obvious.

CJ nodded and was soon seated behind him in the tub. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned back, using her breasts as a pillow. CJ gently kissed his head and rubbed his chest.

"Jenny told me something tonight," he started. "Thirty-one years ago, she didn't have a miscarriage like she told me; our son was stillborn."

CJ held him tighter, tears forming in her own eyes for the baby who would have been her oldest step-child.

"My boy's name was James- Andrew Thomas McGarry. He had blond hair and my nose and my mouth and he weighed 1 pound and his birthday was May 24, 1969. He'd be 31 in a few months."

The tears rolled down his face and onto CJ arms. She didn't know what to say; she'd be devastated if anything happened to Boo. With no words of comfort to offer, she simply held him while he cried his heart out. They stayed in the tub until the water turned cold. She climbed out and quickly got dried off and dressed before helping Leo out of the tub. She gently dried him off before helping him into his pyjamas. She crawled into bed, pulling him into her arms and she held him as he cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Pride and Joy- Part 6

Rating: Teen

A/N: Keep the feedback coming!

Leo slept soundly when he finally fell asleep; he was emotionally exhausted. CJ woke up before the alarm and turned it off so Leo could get some more much needed rest. She quietly closed the door to their room and did a quiet check on the girls. Finding them asleep, she took the opportunity to look over a selection of bridal magazines in hopes of finding her dress for the wedding while she sipped a cup of mint tea.

Molly appeared about an hour later and CJ made her breakfast while Molly examined her choices. The young fashionista gave her thoughts and even sketched out a few of CJ's ideas.

Mary was the next McGarry to appear in the kitchen that Saturday morning already dressed for basketball; she had a short practice and game that morning.

"When do we have to leave?' CJ asked.

"About 20 minutes." Mary answered with a yawn. "Is Daddy ok?" she asked. She had gone to bed before her father got home and he hadn't been in to check on her, something which had never happened before.

"He had a rough night so he's still sleeping. I'll take you to your game. Molly, go wake your Dad up and you and he can meet us there," she instructed as she helped Mary make her breakfast.

"Sure Mama," the little girl replied as she skipped upstairs. She opened the door to her parents' room and Leo didn't even budge. She walked over and looked at him. Seeing the tension in his face, she opted to crawl into bed with him instead of bouncing on him to wake him.

"Hi Baby," he said in a gravely voice as she curled into his side, his eyes still closed.

"Hi Daddy, Mama said it's time to get up," she whispered.

"Is it?" he yawned. He opened his eyes and saw he was nose to nose with Molly. He couldn't help but smile at her. "This is just the wake up I needed this morning," he said as he pulled her to him. The pair snuggled for a few minutes so Leo could wake up gently.

"Leo, we're going!" CJ yelled.

"Where are they going?" Leo asked his youngest.

"Basketball," Molly informed with a yawn.

"We'll meet you there!" Leo yelled back. "Up and at 'em," he said as he nudged Molly.

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Please; I'll be about 15 minutes getting ready."

Molly scampered downstairs and Leo headed for the shower.

The little girl started to make French toast and bacon for her father, his absolute favourite breakfast; she thought he needed a bit of TLC. She just started the coffee when the doorbell rang. She skipped over to the door and peaked out the curtain. Seeing that it was Mallory's mother, she opened the door.

"Hello," she said in a small voice; she still hadn't made up her mind about Jenny O'Brien McGarry.

"Hello Molly. Can you please give this to your father? He's expecting it," she said as she handed her an envelop.

"He's just getting dressed; I can go get him," she offered.

"No thank you. Dear; just make sure he gets it. Have a nice day," she said as she patted Molly's shoulder.

"You too," she said with a grin. She closed the door and looked at the object in her hand. She shrugged her shoulders and went upstairs to deliver the item.

"Daddy!" she called from the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" he called. He was fully dressed and was sitting on the bed, pulling on his sneakers.

"Mallory's mom dropped this off," she said as she handed it to him.

Leo dropped his sneaker and took the envelop from her. He held it in his hand for a full thirty seconds, his eyes closed against the tears.

"What is it, Daddy?" she questioned both scared and confused.

"Come here," he said as he patted the spot next to him. Molly looked over his shoulders and peered at Leo as he pulled out a birth certificate. There were a miniscule set of black footprints on the white paper.

"Whose feet are those? They're so tiny," she exclaimed as she gingerly traced them with her finger.

"Those are your brother's feet," Leo explained.

"But I don't have a brother," she said, a bit confused.

"He would have been your older brother, older than Mallory," he explained in a small voice. "He was born too soon."

"Did he die?" she whispered.

"Yes, he did," Leo nodded.

Molly looked at the paper again. "James- Andrew Thomas McGarry; we would have called him Jamie," she nodded. "And Jamie would have been the best big brother ever; he would have punched Sam when Mallory got knocked up," she smiled.

"Yes, he would have," Leo half laughed. The pair sat quietly on the bed for a few more minutes before Molly broke the silence again. Molly saw a tear roll down her father's cheek.

"It's ok Daddy; Jamie's an angel in Heaven," she said with total conviction. "He wouldn't want you to be sad for him because there's nothing sad about Heaven. In fact, I think he's our guardian angel and we'll see him again some day."

"Your Uncle Jed said the same thing."

"Well, he's a smart guy; you should listen to him. Come, I made you some coffee."


	7. Chapter 7

Pride and Joy- Part 7

Rating: Teen

A/N: I wanted to write a bit of a story line for Toby. I hope you enjoy!

"We need to hire another deputy press secretary, Leo," CJ informed her 'Boss' as she pulled on her knee highs one February morning. "I want to be able to take a leave of absence to spend time with the baby and I won't have any peace if there isn't someone competent in the position."

"How long do you want to stay home with the baby?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her. "Good morning Boo," he said as he kissed her slightly rounded belly. "Six months? A year?"

"I was thinking six to eight months; I want to be able to have that time with Boo," she explained as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright; the State of the Union is over and it's kinda slow right now. Make a list and go headhunting."

"What about Toby? He has no interest in hiring someone; claims we don't need it."

"You and Sam do all the leg work so all he has to do is look at the top three," Leo offered. "Let's go; we'll stop at Starbucks and I'll get you a cider."

* * *

CJ, Carol and Sam searched the whole of the continental United States for the new White House deputy press secretary. They had 15 applicants, three of which the White House approached. CJ and Sam were slatted to sift through the files together in CJ's office over lunch.

"We have room for one more?" he asked as he sat down with a file and tape and in his hand.

"Who do you have?" she questioned. She had a pretty good idea of all the big names so Sam must have found someone up and coming.

"Her name is, god, let me see if I can say this right, Tzipporah Rosencrantz. She's one of the deputies up in New York for Rudy Giuliani."

"Let's take a look shall we?" CJ popped the tape into the VCR in her office and waited for the image to appear.

Tzipporah Rosencrantz was of middling height and average build. She had long, curly black hair and the second most intense brown eyes she had ever seen, second only to Toby. She looked young, probably under 30 but she managed the press flawlessly.

"She's a baby but god she's good. Did you track down a résumé?" CJ asked as she took a large bite of her sandwich.

"She's New York born; grew up in Israel. BA in Public Relations at Hebrew University in Jerusalem; Masters in Communications from Columbia, both with full scholarships. She's worked for the Israeli Army and at Stinton- Jones in New York before being picked up by the Mayor's office," Sam listed.

"I have a friend at Stinton- Jones. I'll call him and see what the deal is but I'm definitely interested."

They sifted through the files and eliminated several based on lack of experience. After Sam left, she called her friend Mark Jones at Stinton- Jones.

"Hello Claudia! Please tell me you're looking for a job," he teased.

"Not at the moment," she laughed. "Listen, I need a favour," she started.

"Name it."

"What can you tell me about Tzipporah Rosencrantz?"

"With the right mentoring, she'll be one of the best. Her first gig was the IDF and if you can spin the Israeli Army, you can spin anyone and anything. You're looking to steal her from Rudy?"

"You think she's ready for the majors?"

"I will help her pack."

* * *

After CJ got off the phone, she went over to Sam's office and closed the door.

"According to Mark Jones, we should be very interested. Let's call her and see if she's interested. We also need to organize face-to-face interviews with the others as well. We'll get Leo to help narrow it down to three, put the top them in front of the press room and do a mock up with Josh and the rest of the gang and see who does the best."

"Alright, let's make the calls to the out of town people and then take it to Leo."

They split the phone list and each of them took three. Two hours later, they met back up in CJ's office.

"Peter Smith isn't interested; his kid was just diagnosed with Autism and he doesn't want to up root from Seattle," CJ explained.

"Neither does Cory Christie; she's just got served with divorce papers yesterday," Sam added.

"And then there were four. What did Tzipporah Rosencrantz say?" CJ asked curiously.

"I had to convince her it wasn't a prank; she's very interested."

"Great. Since it's only four, let's take the list to Leo as is and see what he wants to do."

CJ and Sam made the walk to Leo's office. "How's Mal? We haven't seen her all week?"

"She's good. We had a doctor's appointment yesterday and everything looks great. We have another ultrasound next month and they should be able to see if it's a boy or a girl," he smiled. "Are the girls excited about the trip to the Bahamas?"

Leo planned a trip to the Bahamas for the family for the upcoming long weekend. They were leaving late Wednesday night and would be back late Monday night.

"Bouncing off the walls; they've only been on Air Force One and they've never been out of the USA," she smiled.

"That's great," Sam grinned.

"Does he have a second?" CJ asked Margaret as they walked into her area.

"Go on in," she nodded.

Sam and CJ went in to Leo's office. "Mr. President," they said in unison.

"Hey, what's up?" Leo asked.

"If you're busy, we can come back later," Sam offered.

"I'm taking a break; it's nothing important," the President assured.

"Alright. We have the short list for the deputy press secretary position," CJ informed as she handed Leo the list.

"Who's on it?" the President asked.

"Patrick Lahey, Rob Christianson, Josh Morgan and Tzipporah Rosencrantz," Sam listed.

"Lahey works for Triton- Day, Christianson is with the Minority Leader's office, Morgan is in the Chicago Mayor's office and Rosencrantz is with Giuliani in New York."

"I know for a fact that Christianson leaked some stuff a while back; I don't want him," Jed said.

"I'm with the President on this one; I don't need another headache in this building. Let's call these three, set up interviews for next week and go from there," Leo instructed.

Sam and CJ did as they were told and three interviews were set for the following week. After they finished, they took the list to Toby.

"What?" he asked, not even looking up from the note pad in front of him.

"Leo told us to go ahead and set up a short list for the deputy press secretary. Interviews are set for next week," Sam said as he tossed the folder on Toby's desk and ran out the door having no desire to face Toby's wrath.

"I told you two we didn't need a new deputy," he said in a neutral tone.

CJ closed the door and sat down opposite Toby.

"I'm about to tell you something that only Leo, the President and Mrs. Bartlett know," she said, smile forming on her face. "I'm pregnant and we are going to need a top-notch deputy in the coming year."

"Congratulations, CJ; was this planned?" he questioned.

"We weren't actively trying but we weren't preventing. I want Leo's kids and he isn't getting any younger. We are very happy about this."

"When are you guys telling everyone else?"

"We, well I wanted to I'm officially out of my first trimester which was last week; you get to be the first to know because you're my best friend. I want to wait to tell everyone else; I'm a bit older for a first-time mother," she confessed nervously.

"I'm sure everything will happen as it should. Who's on the list?"


	8. Chapter 8

Pride and Joy- part 8

Rating: Teen

A/N: If you like it, click the button

The following week, three days were set aside for the interviews.

Josh Morgan was good. He had poise and wasn't unhinged by the questions put to him by the White House staff; competent, but CJ's gut said it wasn't him.

Patrick Lahey was a train wreck and everyone agreed with that statement from Leo right on down to Donna. He clearly didn't research the administration nor did he review the press pack they had sent out. He was thanked for his time but everyone knew there would be no call back for this Californian.

Day three, Thursday, brought Tzipporah Rosencrantz to the White House. She was a lot shorter than she looked on television; she was about 5'3" but her carriage gave off a feeling of confidence, like she knew she could take you down if need be. CJ led her into the press room. She wore a grey suit with a pale pink blouse. The pink stilettos added a few inches but she was still significantly shorter than CJ. She had her press folder in her hand and looked like she was ready for battle.

"Ms. Rosencrantz, welcome to the White House; I'm Leo McGarry, Chief of Staff. These are some of the other members of our staff," he said pointing to people around the room. Toby, Sam, Josh, Donna, Carol, Ed, Larry and Margaret rounded out the 'Press Corps'.

"Hello," she said confidently.

"Well let's get started. We're gonna run this as a mock press briefing. You've got your notes?" Leo asked.

"Yes, sir; I'm ready when you are," she smiled. She had a look in her eyes that made her seem like she could take on the world.

She fielded every question with ease and poise. Josh, in an attempt to rattle her, asked a question that wasn't in the briefing pack. She didn't even flinch and gave him the appropriate response; she'd done her homework. Half-way through the briefing, everyone rose to their feet.

"Hello Mr. President," they chorused.

"Jed Bartlett," he said as he extended his hand.

"Tzipporah Rosencrantz," she replied as she gripped his hand firmly.

"Well Ms. Rosencrantz, I'm gonna take a seat and watch, if that's alright with you."

"By all means, Mr. President; it's your White House," she smiled.

The interview continued and just as Leo was about to end it, Jed fired off a question.

"There are reports that the President and the first Lady are fighting. Does the White House have any comment?"

"They been married for nearly 33 years; if they are fighting, I'm sure it's not the first time and it won't be the last," she said, trying to dismiss it as silly.

"I've a source which says they're talking to divorce lawyers," Josh added, taking the President's lead.

"Abigail Barrington married Josiah Bartlett; there are but two people in that marriage. What happens inside a marriage is private; it's not my business and it's not yours either."

"You didn't answer my question," Josh prodded.

"Nor will I until I'm instructed to do so." The look on her face said it all; butt out or I will kick your ass. The room was silent; Josh was a bit scared of her and her look.

"Did she just shut Josh down?" Sam exclaimed.

"She shut him down," Toby said in a small voice. Something about this young woman was very familiar.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Rosencrantz. We will be in touch. How long are you staying in town for?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to visit the Holocaust Museum today and fly home tomorrow for Friday night dinner," she said with a smile.

"Are your family holocaust survivors?" the President asked, curious about the young woman in front of him; she looked so young and was probably of Jewish descent given her name.

"My family on my mother's side are Polish Jews. They survived the war and tried to rebuild their lives in Europe but it wasn't the same. My mother was the first of their kids to be born in America, at the Ellis Island Hospital, actually."

"And your father?" he asked.

"His family is Austrian but he died when I was small."

"Enjoy the museum; we'll be in touch."

Once she was out of the room, Leo looked at everyone. "Is it bad taste to call her cell and offer her the job before she's out of the building?"

"I like her spunk, I like her delivery, I like her hair," Josh added.

"She scares Josh; she must be here at all times," Sam added with a wink to his friend.

All the assistants dispersed, leaving only senior staff.

"Give her a few hours than call her back; set up a time for her to come in and do the paper work. Ron, did she check out ok?" the President called to the Secret Service agent in the door way.

"Actually sir, we need to get her back in here," he said in an odd tone.

"Something come up?" Leo questioned. If she had a record, Rudy Giuliani would never have hired her.

"We got a hit off of her finger prints; she's a missing child."


	9. Chapter 9

Pride and Joy- Part 9

Rating: High Teen- Nothing you wouldn't hear at the middle school where I teach.

A/N: I always wondered why Toby was so sad so here are my thoughts on the matter. Review if you like it!

"Missing child?" Jed frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Our background check is more detailed than the New York Mayor's office. Tzipporah Rosencrantz was born Tzipporah Fisher- Ziegler. Tzipporah Fisher- Ziegler was involved in a custodial interference case in December of 1974. I'm waiting for the rest of the FBI file to be sent over but the finger prints match."

"Thanks Ron. Please, let me know when the file gets here."

"Thank you Mr. President." Ron left and the other occupants were still gobsmacked.

"Holy Shit," Josh exclaimed.

"Josh!" Leo scolded.

"No, he's right. Holy Shit," Jed concurred.

"Can we still offer her the job?" Sam asked.

"Of course; she didn't break the law," Leo assured. "She's the best candidate for the job; we want her, we need her. Hey Toby…" Leo looked at the Communications director who was pale and quiet.

"Excuse me," he said as he got up. He quickly walked out of the room, visibly upset. Josh got up and followed him and Leo followed Josh. Toby made his way to the empty men's room before he broke down in sobs. He sank to the floor holding his head in his hands and sobbing when Leo and Josh found him.

"God Toby, what's the matter?' Leo asked. Josh sat down next to Toby and touched his shoulder.

"What is it Toby?"

He took a few breaths before starting.

"Tzipporah Avigal Fisher- Ziegler was born on September 29, 1971. She was born on Yom Kippur. Her mother's name is Chava Fisher and her father's name…" he started to sob louder.

"Take a deep breath, Toby," Josh said as he rubbed Toby's back. Normally, Toby would slug him for something like that, but he didn't seem to notice at all which frightened Josh even more.

"Her father's name is Tobias Ziegler. She's my little girl and she thinks I'm dead."

Josh and Leo looked at each other with huge eyes but didn't say anything to their friend.

The pair sat with Toby for a while before he was able to stop crying.

"Stay here for a few minutes then bring him to my office," Leo instructed.

Leo left and quickly made his way to his office where Jed was already sitting on the couch, glasses on, reading a file. He looked up with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Ron, stoic as ever, was standing next to his charge.

"So there are either two guys named Tobias Ziegler from Brighton Beach in this world or our Communications director has a kid that his ex took off with 26 years ago."

"Our Communications director has a kid that his ex took off with 26 years ago," Leo replied. "Josh is gonna bring him in once he's ready."

"How does something like this happen?" Jed questioned.

"Mother lied to her," Ron supplied. "Took her out of the country on an Israeli passport that she got for her without Toby knowing, and went to a very insular, religious community. Mom married a guy and the baby became the oldest of a big family. She wasn't quite four; no pictures, probably told that they made her mother sad or some such thing. She's a good girl; she doesn't want to upset her Mama so she stops asking about her Daddy."

"And how does she get back in to the States?"

"She did four years in the IDF before she went to university, that's twice what girls are expected to do, by the way, they took her at 16 for some reason. Her mother changed her name but she was so young she didn't realize why. She gets back in with no problem because she's going to school and no one flags a name change for what is an alleged adoption. The new US passport was issued in Tel Aviv with what was probably a forged birth certificate. She gets a job and the criminal records check doesn't come back with anything because of the name change. No name multiple name hits so no need to finger print her; then she ends up here." he explained.

"So the White House is in the middle of a criminal investigation," Jed concluded.

"Not at all Sir; the White House gets to reunite a family that was wronged many, many years ago."

Toby and Josh entered the office. Toby was still visibly upset. Jed motioned for him to sit down.

"Start at the beginning," Jed instructed.

"Chava and I knew each other growing up in Brooklyn; I lived on 6th and she lived on 8th, our fathers' knew each other. By grade 10, we were dating. We…you know, on my 16th birthday and she got pregnant with Tzipporah. She didn't want to have an abortion so I promised to help her out. Our parents were upset but they are and were Shoah survivors and for most of them, a life's a life, the circumstances aren't really important. We broke up just after Tzipi was born. I spent the last 2 years of high school and the first two years of college studying and trying to help out with my baby girl. I had her three days a week; Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Chava started to get more and more religious and I was happy to have Tzipi away from that; it wasn't normal. Her parents were killed in a car crash just after the baby's second birthday and she started to associate herself with a fringe group I didn't like. I talked to a lawyer but it was the 70s and in the 70s, the courts didn't take babies from their mothers. She got in deeper and deeper with those people" He paused and accepted the bottle of water Leo handed him and took a deep breath before he continued.

"The last time I saw he was December 26, 1974. I had her for my birthday and that morning, I got her up, washed, dressed, and fed. We had challah French toast. We read the Dr. Seuss ABC Book and watched Sesame Street. Then, I got her coat and bag and we walked to her mother's. I dropped her off, kissed her goodbye and promised I'd see her in a few days. When I went back to get her, they were gone. To this day, I can still tell you exactly what she was wearing, right down to the color of her underwear and socks."

"Did you go to the police? Her family?" Leo questioned.

"They didn't know where she went. She was living with an aunt and uncle but she told them she was going away for a few days to visit a friend and she never came back. My own mother died not knowing what happened to her," he started to sob again. The two other men let him a have few minutes.

"Well good news, if she accepts this job, you'll get to see her every day for the next several years."

"You're still going to offer it to her?" Toby asked as he wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

"She smacked down Josh; between her and Sassy, they'll keep him in check which is exactly what he needs," Leo teased.

"That's settled. Ron, what exactly do we do?" Jed questioned.

"Get Ms. Rosencrantz back here and the Service will handle it."

"Alright; we wait another few hours and that'll give Toby a chance to get his head around this. Tell me more, about my new deputy, Toby."


	10. Chapter 10

Pride and Joy- part 10

Rating: Teen

A/N: If you like it, please review! PS, Tatte as in latte :)

* * *

Josh and Leo left Jed and Toby in his office. "We better fill in CJ and Sam," Leo suggested. "Let's go."

They found CJ and Sam in CJ's office, still perplexed as to what happened.

"Take a seat," Leo instructed as he closed the door.

"What's the deal, Leo? Toby looked like he'd seen a ghost," Sam queried.

"CJ, does the name Tzipi mean anything to you in relation to Toby?"

"No, nothing," she said as she shook her head.

"Toby got a girl pregnant back in the 70s. They had a baby girl name Tzipporah. Tzipporah's mom skipped town with her when she was 3 and went to Israel…"

"You don't mean…Tzipporah Rosencrantz is Toby's kid?" CJ asked gobsmacked again.

"Ron ran her finger prints for the security check; there was a match off Toby's missing child. The service is going to question her when she comes back to fill out her employment stuff in a few hours. We wait and see what happens."

"Why didn't Toby say anything to us?" Sam questioned, trying to get his head around everything.

"He didn't want to be pitied; the man spent the past 26 years not knowing if his kid was alive and safe. He's been in his own personal hell with this thing."

CJ nodded; while they may not be her biological daughters, if Mary or Molly or even Mallory were missing, she'd be out of her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jed and Toby continued to talk about Tzipporah.

"I used to call her my Tzippo because she brought a spark of light to my life. Her middle name is Avigal, Abigail in Hebrew. It means 'father's joy' because she is. I may have been young, but I love my daughter."

"We had Liz young too; I understand exactly what you mean. What was her favourite toy?"

"She had this bear bought her; she called it Dov which is Yiddish for bear," he grinned.

"She speaks Yiddish then?"

"She did when she was small. My mom always spoke with a heavy Yiddish accent so she often chose just to speak the language. She probably speaks Hebrew too."

"She went to Columbia on a scholarship; that must make you proud."

"She could have dropped out of school, married a Kibbutz boy and have 10 kids and I would still be proud of her."

"I see we have same philosophy when it comes to our girls."

"Yes Sir, we do."

Jed eventually sent Toby back to his office with the understanding that he would be called once the Service spoke to Tzipporah. He didn't feel like writing or working at all so he shut the door, turned off the lights and lay down on his couch. Pretty soon, the emotions of the day took over and he fell asleep.

* * *

As promised, Leo waited until 4 pm to call Tzipporah Rosencrantz and invite her back to the White House. He told her it was ok to come in her casual ware; he wanted her there in 20 minutes and she didn't have time to go back to the hotel and change.

At 4:15, Tzipporah Rosencrantz arrived back at the White House. This time, she looked about 17; she was in jeans, Converse sneakers, a red sweater and a black pea coat. She had an Asian print satchel across her chest. Her black curls were unbound and framed her face very well. Once she made it through security, CJ was called to escort her to Leo's office and Josh got Toby situated.

"Hey, thanks for coming back," Leo smiled as he shook her hand. He motioned her to sit on the couch. CJ took a spot next to her.

"You guys don't keep a girl pining by the phone, that's for sure," she grinned.

'God, she looks like Toby', Leo thought. 'The same twinkle in the eyes.'

"You have the job if you want it but the Secret Service needs to clear some things up first," he explained gesturing to Ron.

"Oh, ok. What do you need to know?" she asked excitedly. She wanted the job and as far as she was concerned, she would tell them her bra size if they wanted.

"You were born in New York, right?" Ron started small.

"Yes, Brighton Beach at Coney Island Hospital," she nodded.

"Did you ever have a different last name?"

"I did, it was Fisher- Ziegler; my Dad died when I was small and my mom remarried and her husband adopted me."

"We ran your finger prints, which as you were told, is standard procedure. We got a hit off of yours but not under the name Rosencrantz."

"I don't understand," she frowned.

"The hit was off the database for the Center for Missing and Exploited Children; you're a missing child, well person," he explained.

"Is this some kind of hazing joke?' she asked as she looked from CJ to Leo.

"No, it's not," Ron replied sombrely.

"My biological father isn't dead, is he?" she asked in a small voice, finally connecting the pieces of her childhood. "My mom took me, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. Do you remember your father at all?" CJ asked.

"A bit; he had curly hair like mine and dark eyes like mine too. He used to read to me a lot. He lived with his Mom and Dad; we shared a room when I was with him. His name was Tobias. He used to sing to me too. That's about all I remember. After we moved to Israel, Mom, wouldn't talk about him, she wouldn't show me pictures or anything. I found one and took it. I thought it was because she was sad he was dead." The bitterness was creeping into her tone. She dug for something in her bag and produced a picture of a man and a little girl. The picture was worn and starting to fade. She showed it to CJ who looked at it and directly at Leo and gave him the slightest nod.

"So, here's the crazy part of this whole situation," Leo started. "We were able to locate your Dad."

"Really," she said in a small voice, barely above a whisper. "Does he want to see me?"

"More than life itself," CJ smiled, a tear starting to form in her eye.

"Where is he?" she questioned with a frown.

"In his office; he works here," Leo explained. "CJ's gonna take you down there. Go talk to your Dad and you start in two weeks."

"I don't know what else to say; I swear I'm more articulate than this."

"Go see your old man; he's waiting."

CJ led her down the hallway to Communications and the stopped outside Toby's office. CJ knocked and opened the door. Toby was standing in front of his desk, wringing his hands.

"Someone would like to see you," she said in a small voice. He nodded once and Tzipporah walked in. "I'll leave you two alone." She left and closed the door.

Toby walked over and put his hands on the young woman's shoulders. She was a solid head shorter than the speechwriter.

"Is this us?" she asked as she handed the picture to him. She kept her head down, afraid that her emotions would get the better of her.

Toby reached over and took it. He didn't say anything. He reached into his own coat pocket and pulled out the duplicate.

"Yes, it is," his voice raw with emotion.

Tzipporah looked up at him.

"Tatte?"

"Tzippo?"

"Yeah, it is," was all she managed to get out before she burst into tears.

"Tatte's here." Toby pulled his daughter into his arms and held her as they both cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Pride and Joy- part 11

Rating: Teen

A/N: This chapter goes out to the people from Norway who are reading this which is apparently where the second highest number of people reading this story are from. Hope you enjoy!

Toby held his daughter in his arms for what felt like hours. He inhaled the sent of her hair which for some reason, still smelled like he remembered. He laughed at the thought.

"What?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You still smell the same," he smiled.

"I had to steal my kids' shower stuff; they had travel size for the trip and I didn't."

"You have a child?" he questioned in awe; he hadn't seen her since she was three and for some reason, he couldn't imagine her grown. She was always the toddler in his mind.

"I have two boys," she said as she dug out her wallet. "Elijah is 7; I had him when I was in the IDF. My youngest just turned 2 in December. His name is Josiah but we call him Yoshi. There they are." She handed the picture to her father.

"They look like me," he commented.

"I see it," she nodded.

"When in December?"

Tzipi paused, "Same as you," she nodded. "December 24th," she smiled.

"Are you married to the father?"

"No; they have different fathers and well…it's a really long story in both cases."

"Where are they? Did you bring them with?"

"They're in New York with my cousin. I didn't want to drag them with since it was such a sort trip."

"I see. Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, I would like that. Can you give me some tips on safe neighbourhoods?"

"Sure. And ones with nice parks and good schools." He wanted his grandsons to have better than he did. Toby took the picture of him and Tzipi and put it on his desk, next to his computer monitor. Tzipi smiled at the gesture.

Toby and Tzipi grabbed their stuff and walked out of Toby's office. They stopped by CJ's office. Leo was there with her.

"You two gonna get some dinner?" Leo asked knowing full well that Toby would not let her out of his sight until she got on the plane tomorrow.

"Yeah, we are. Leo, I'm not going to be in tomorrow; probably the weekend. Can you let Sam know?"

"Sure. He gonna help you house hunt?"

"Yes. One of my best friends lives in town but I want a second opinion. I need someplace safe with good schools. Any recommendations?"

"What's your price range?"

"I own my place in New York. Bought if after I joined Stinton- Jones and there's no mortgage. It has a view of the Brooklyn Bridge so who knows how much it'll go for."

"Georgetown. It's close and safe. Stay away from Union Station. You have kids?"

"Yes, I have two boys. Is there a good daycare around here?"

"OEOB caters to people who work on the Hill."

"Great, thanks for the advice," she smiled as she scribbled down the information.

"Have a good night you two," CJ waved.

Once they were out of the room, Leo turned to CJ.

"I gotta tell the President; Toby's a grandfather!"

CJ laughed at the glee in Leo's eyes.

Leo walked down to his office and went to the connecting door and knocked.

"Come in!" Jed called.

"Mr. President," Leo nodded.

"How did it go? How's Toby?"

"Toby is taking tomorrow and the weekend off; I would be willing to bet that he's going back to New York with Tzipporah."

"She's going to take the job?"

"Yes, she is. And get this, she has two kids."

"Toby's a grandfather?" Jed asked, as his eyes bugged out.

"Yup," Leo smiled.

"He needs to be initiated into the club, Leo. Let's make a list!"


	12. Chapter 12

Pride and Joy- Part 12

Rating: Teen

A/N: Hurt my knee playing soccer so as I'm couch bound for the next week, look for updates!

Leo and Jed made their list and handed it off to Charlie who they knew wouldn't say anything to anyone. It was nearly 5 and the McGarry- Cregg clan had a 9pm flight to catch to the Bahamas. Leo managed to get Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday off to take his family to The Atlantis Resort which had the girls quite literally bouncing off the walls.

"Margaret, I'm leaving my beeper, all the files and briefing books. I will have my cell phone on but you and the President are the only ones who know that. Please email me if you need anything immediately in the next five days; CJ is taking her laptop and the hotel has internet but please, emergencies only," he instructed. Margaret couldn't help but smile at him. In the past 12 years she worked for Leo, he'd gone on exactly 2 vacations and both were in the past few months. CJ and the girls were giving him a new outlook on life and she was glad for it.

"Will do," she nodded. "Here are the tickets, flight info, and confirmation number for the hotel. The car will pick you up at 6:45 at home and the hotel shuttle will pick you up at the airport; same thing for the trip home."

"Thank you so much, Margaret, for fixing the schedule. Both girls are thrilled about the trip."

"Have fun!"

* * *

Leo and CJ met up in the foyer and made the short trip home. It was supposed to be a quiet weekend in the West Wing. Josh and Sam were manning things and the Bartlett's were leaving for New Hampshire in a few hours as well so there wasn't going to be much to report.

"No brief case?" Leo teased.

"I'm reading Dr. Spock and a bodice ripper this weekend and nothing else," she declared.

"Can I have Dr. Spock when you're done?"

"I got you a book written by Dads for new Dads; the woman at the bookstore recommended it," she said as she kissed his temple. Leo was all over anything and everything to do with the new baby; he wanted to be the best Dad possible for Boo and as supportive as possible for CJ.

"Thanks!" he beamed. He was glad CJ let him have such a big role in planning for the new baby; Jenny did all of that when Mallory was born.

"I'm glad you're so interested," she confessed as she climbed into the car.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, confused with her statement.

"Most Dads your age aren't hands on like you are; most Beltway Dads aren't for the matter either."

"I was a Beltway Dad for Mallory and I regret it. When Mary and Molly came into my life, I knew that I had to make changes and it's totally worth it. I like not working all the time and getting to spend time with them. And it's quality time too. I know what they're up to, what's going on with them and I love it. I'm not like those other guys who only know their kids by the updated desk picture their wives send them. That was me once and never again."

"I'm glad you're happy," she grinned.

* * *

Once Leo opened the door, they were greeted by two suitcases, two full backpacks, his empty back pack and CJ's tote bag. The girls were sitting on the steps, both dressed in shorts and t-shirts, waiting for their parents to come home.

"We have to have dinner and leave in less than an hour," Molly scolded. "Spaghetti water is boiled so go get ready!" she instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Leo teased as he kissed her head.

CJ couldn't help but laugh. "Can you to make dinner while we finish packing?"

"Hurry up; we don't want to miss the plane!"

Leo and CJ quickly got changed. Leo was in cargo shorts and a Michigan polo shirt and CJ was in a pair of basketball shorts and a Berkley t-shirt.

"No Daisy Dukes?" Leo teased.

"My Daisy Dukes won't accommodate your child," she grinned as she rubbed her very slight baby bump.

"You have Daisy Dukes? How did I not know this?" Leo exclaimed, bug eyed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she winked.

* * *

Leo and CJ reappeared 15 minutes later with their bags packed, ready to go on vacation. Spaghetti was on the table.

"Can we play at the water park?" Molly asked.

"Sure," Leo nodded as he took a bite.

"Can I have a pedicure on the beach?" Mary asked.

"Count me in for that," CJ nodded.

"Can we go surfing?" Molly asked again.

"Girls, we can do whatever you want," Leo smiled.

"This is going to be the best vacation EVER!" the little girl cried.

As promised, the car showed up at 6:45 on the dot. It took 3 minutes to load and lock up the house and soon the family of five were at Dulles Airport. They found the check in desk for US Airways and got in the check in line.

"Passports," Leo said to himself as he dug them out of his backpack. He had his and both the girls as he was their sole legal parent. He had the notarized letter from his lawyer, just in case. CJ had hers and the tickets.

"Good evening," the check in agent said with a flirtatious smile directed at Leo. He'd lost 10 pounds since Thanksgiving and toned up quite a bit. This, coupled with his casual attire, made him look edible, at least in CJ's opinion. "Going to the Bahamas?"

"Yup," Molly grinned.

"Passports and tickets, please," she said with a smile, this time, directed at Molly.

CJ handed her the tickets and put her arm around Leo, making sure her left hand and the beautiful engagement ring where in plain sight.

"Have a wonderful time," she replied as she handed them back their papers with a slightly more restrained smile on her face. Everyone grabbed their carry-on and they headed for security.

"She was flirting with you, Leo," CJ whispered in his ear.

"Really?" he said, loud enough for the girls to hear.

"She was totally flirting with you, Daddy," Molly said as she absently looked around the airport terminal. She'd only been in Regan long enough to pick up her grandmother. Air Force One landed at Andrews Air Force Base so Dulles Airport was a new experience for her.

"Even the 10 year old noticed," CJ laughed.

"I had no idea," Leo replied honestly.

"I know; that's why I love you," she grinned as she pinched his butt.


End file.
